Boston Where Noone knows my name
by InsanleyConsious
Summary: Arthur Is on world tour! He misses his boyfriend Alfred dearly, oh how he wishes He could see Alfred, But soon a surprise arrives that might quench his horrible home sickness. Will Arthur be happy and finish the tour? (UsUk,Yaoi,Smut,I do not own Hetalia or the characters)


Boston,where no one knows my name  
(WARNING Yaoi! Sex,UsUk,Hetalia,|Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia or the characters!)

Another concert gone by. How tedious this one had been. Nothing had changed,screaming crowds, jumping fans,just didn't give Arthur the rush it used to. How he longed to get back from this boring world tour,to the loving embrace of his American boyfriend,Alfred, who was probably missing him dearly. Arthur sighed and buckled his guitar case. Tugging lightly at his bandana around his neck,his fingers grazed the small name embroidered in the folds of the soft fabric. _Alfred. _. He smiled and held the bandana in his fingers for a bit longer.

Soon enough he had one of the stage hands ushering him off-stage and into the tour bus surrounded by screaming fans. Arthur sighed and managed to keep his view off of the girls. He missed Alfred dearly. Why couldn't this stupid tour be over with already! Its not like it would make a difference with his consent. His manager, Ron, would dismiss it as homesickness. How irritating! His train of thought was soon disrupted by his manager and his loud, obnoxious voice. "Arthur! yer concert was wonderful! We're makin a killin' out there!" He chided.

Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Of course we are, I'm the hottest thing since, Britney Spears aren't I?" he was getting tired of this stupid tour. Suddenly his phone went off playing his boyfriend's ringtone. He smiled softly at the tone coming from his phone, knowing whose it was he smiled and picked it up speaking softly. "Hello love,I've missed you dearly." He practically sang.

Alfred smiled as he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Hey babe!~ I've missed you too! I have some really great news to tell you."

He smiled and switched his phone to the other ear,moving to untie his converse boots from his feet. "Well? let me hear it poppet~."

He smiled and chuckled, "I know you're next stop is in Boston…...But that's too long for me to wait. So why don't you go to the back, where your bedroom is and look out the left side window."

Arthur quirked a brow. "Um..Okay?" He questioned as he got up from his seat and stretched slightly before going to look out his window from his bedroom. He drew back the small black curtains and searched out the window.

Standing outside of Arthur's window with a dozen red roses and his cell phone to his ear. "I came to see you babe. I've got two tickets to the other bands concert. I think you could use a break.~"

His eyes welled with tears,he dropped his phone and ran out of the bus,pushing past the crowds of people he jumped into Alfred's arms and cried "Oh love yes! absolutely! I missed you so much! How did you...I mean...when….Oh it doesn't matter you're here now!". Arthur held him afraid to let go.

Alfred smiled and hugged the other tightly. "I flew in this morning and watched your concert. I figured you could use your boyfriend….I know how much your manager drives you up a wall." He then lightly kissed Arthur and smiled at him more.

Tears spilled from Arthur's face as he held him tightly. "You did?! Oh love thank you! Come lets go somewhere,just you and me!"

He smirked, "Well we can do that after we go see Snow Patrol preform. I wasn't planning on letting you get back on the bus tonight."

Arthur blushed lightly and kissed his lips "lets go then~" he said as he snuggled into Alfreds chest "I missed you and your warm embrace".

Alfred smiled and held him close. "Alright . I missed you being in my arms." He then walked to the concert right past the paparazzi with his arm around Arthur's waist.

He smiled and ignored the countless questions, flashes, and fans watching and following them. Soon the two entered the Concert area,following Alfred to wherever he led. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend's glorious ass. Dear God it looked perfect in those tight jeans. That was probably one of the more important things he missed about Alfred. Blushing when he caught himself staring he looked away and crossed his arms putting on his playful pout.

Alfred smirked at the other and pulled him closer. "You know. I really want to take those tight ass jeans off of you." He reached his hand down and squeezed his ass.

He let out a small squeak,and blushed brighter. He leaned on Alfred,lightly kissing his cheek then whispered "You know,we have all day and night together~" He smirked.

He smirked and pulled Arthur closer to him, so that his front side and his backside were touching. "Then I say after the concert we get to it."

Arthur blushed a deeper scarlet. He shifted slightly,making sure he wiggled his ass. Arthur kissed Alfreds cheek then turned his attention to the concert.

As the end of the concert drew near Alfred leaned down and started singing into Arthur's ear. "We'll do it all. Everything. On our own.~"

Arthur blushed and turned to Alfred kissing his lips smiled and kissed back lightly. He moved to deepen the kiss,hoping the other would catch on. Arthur moaned quietly,wanting the other so got the point and pulled back taking Arthur's hand and taking him to his hotel room. Arthur blushed and waited for the other to do something,he shifted slightly,already slightly aroused. Alfred kissed down Arthur's neck and made sure to hit his sweet spot. Arthur shifted and blushed,shivering at the contact of the other's warm lips against his cold skin,giving him goosebumps. Alfred slowly laid Arthur down on the bed. Arthur blushed at the other and moved to kiss his lips. He ran his hands up Arthur's thighs while kissing back. Arthur moaned and shifted underneath the other,then licked the others lips to ask for entrance to the others mouth.

Alfred granted Arthur access and palmed him through his caused him to moan and rolling his hips against the other's hand, moving his tongue to explore the others mouth and toy with the others tongue. Alfred kept palming Arthur and fought for dominance with his tongue, he didn't put up much of a fight for dominance,wanting nothing more than other to take control of him and ravish him. They moved their heads slightly with every stroke of their tongues. Alfred took control and moved to suck on Arthur's sweet spot, his hands gliding over to tease his lover's nipples. Arthur gasped and trembled in pleasure, rolling his hips again, making him moan into the other's mouth seductively. Moving his hands to intertwine with the others hair, tugging on his cowlick lightly. "Mm.n.n...Alfred...I...need more!" he said fumbling through his moans. Alfred smirked, moaning slightly before beginning to removing Arthur's shirt.

As soon as the cold air hit his skin, Arthur arched his back slightly and moaned to Alfred's gentle touch. Alfred smiled and ran his hands over his boyfriend's body. He used his mouth to tease one of his lover's nipples. Arthur moved his hands to remove his boyfriend's shirt,then he ran his hands along the other's body. Alfred slowly made his way down to Arthur's pants. Arthur blushed as the other neared his vital regions. Blushing madly he rolled his hips and moaned. Alfred pulled down Arthur's pants leaving his boxers on. Arthur blushed and shifted slightly " A..Al" the bulge in his boxers was noticeable. Alfred smirked and teased the bulge a bit. Arthur blushed as he teased his regions. Arthur moved a hand to the others tight jeans and unbutton them. Alfred smirked and slowly removed Arthur's boxers.

Arthur blushed as more cold air hit his heated member. He slid his hands down the others pants moving to touch Alfred's member and rub his shaft. The other moaned and lightly stroked Arthur's member. Arthur gasped at his touch and rolled his hips,thrusting into his hand. Alfred brought his fingers up to Arthur's mouth and smirked, "Suck." Arthur blushed at the sudden command. He opened and took the fingers up to his mouth and danced his tongue across his fingers,soaking them in his saliva. Alfred bit back a moan and slowly removed them from Arthur's mouth. Arthur looked to him and blushed. " ..Alfred I need you inside me~"

Alfred smirked and slowly pushed one finger into start stretching out his lover. Arthur moaned and arched to his touch,he started to tremble from pleasure. He slowly added another finger and stretched him more. He moaned and squirmed slightly "N.. !.." Alfred slowly added more fingers to make sure that he wouldn't hurt him. Arthur moaned at the stretching and teasing. Soon the other was ready he leaved forwards to kiss his boyfriend's lips "Ready?" he said in his sexy husky tone. Alfred nodded and went to remove the rest of his clothing. Arthur breathed deeply in ecstasy. He nodded.

He thrust inside him quickly. Arthur gripped the sheets and practically screamed in ecstasy. Alfred took that as permission to move,he began thrusting in and out of the other at a quick pace. Arthur's eyes filled with tears as he gripped the sheets, practically ripping them.

Soon, the only thing that could be heard were moans and bed creaks. "A..Arthur..I'm close" he said continuing in and out at a fast pace. Arthur couldn't speak, he only gave an affirming nod, before moaning and Cumming onto both of their chests. Alfred soon followed after with a loud moan and a throw of his head. Arthur screamed and moaned. Alfred panted and pulled out. He leaned to kiss his lover and smile. Arthur looked back and smiled lightly "I. think I..I'm going ..cancel that Boston tour..". Alfred kissed him and covered the other up with the blanket. "that's an awesome idea babe" he stated happily. The two then spent the rest of the night cuddling in bed,with a very angry manager at their heels.


End file.
